The Battle of Madagascar
by penguin adventures
Summary: Dubois returns to the Zoo seeking revenge on the penguins. A series of events will lead Team Penguin back to the Island of Madagascar and The Fossa will be waiting. Elsewhere on the island an even greater evil is waiting for team penguin. guest starring Queen Elsa plus Dr. Blowhole and a lot of bad guys.
1. skipper's recap

Here's the gist of what happened so far…We battled in the Kingdom of Arendelle in Norway and met Queen Elsa (yes from Disney's animated film Frozen). We fought off a Dalek invasion with help from Elsa and a mysterious man named The Doctor. We had to fight our way thru dinosaur infested streets in order to stop Hans the Puffin latest plan. We returned to Arendelle after that stressful battle to be knighted by the Queen. The Red squirrel escaped and we had to go on a wild goose chase to recapture him. After all of this adventure any mission would seem boring and mundane. Unless it involves a certain island off the coast of Africa: Madagascar. And guess who's looking for revenge…Captain Chantel Dubois Monaco animal control. Time for the Penguin of Madagascar theme song!


	2. Chapter One: Special Delivery

Central Park Zoo office

12:00 A.M. Eastern standard time

September 18th 2014

(Skipper's POV)

"There are two shipping crates that will arrive at the Zoo at precisely 9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time," Mason translated. "Where are these crates from chimps!" I asked. "The crates are arriving from the island of Madagascar," Mason replied. "Madagascar that better not mean more lemurs!" I said. "Skipper the probability of it being lemurs is 50%" Kowalski said. "Um, Kowalski what's the other fifty percent?" private asked nervously. "That it Captain Dubois using the crates to escape from Madagascar," Kowalski replied.

"Mason what type of crates are they?" I asked. "Standard animal transport crates. One large, one medium." "Okay boys get some sleep we have some crates to intercept." I said. "Wait…We have a crate from Europe that will arrive in two hours," Mason said as we turned to leave. "What!" I shouted, "Europe!" "I afraid so my feathered friend" Mason replied. "Anything else we should know before we leave?" Kowalski asked. "There is one outgoing crate…" mason started before I cut him off. "Put the Lemurs in it and change the shipping label to Madagascar! It's time to go home ringtail." Everyone laughed a little, they clearly knew I was joking.

2 Hours later

"Okay boys let's see who came from Europe." I said looking at the crate. Kowalski got a crowbar from Rico and said, "Welcome to America whoever you are." He opened the crate and the side of it came down with a clang. We all look inside Kowalski said, "English Fox," then closed the crate before the animal woke up. I turn to my men and said, "Okay boys let's get some shuteye. We'll meet here at precisely 9:00 A.M." We head off back to HQ to get some well needed sleep before our mission tomorrow.

(End of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Vengeance from

Central Park Zoo

Transfer and Delivery gate

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard time

September 20th 2014

(Skipper's POV)

"Rico let's solve this mystery! Crowbar!" I said. "Blah!" Rico said as he coughed up a crowbar and handed to me. I wedged the crowbar into the medium crate and pried the side off. A pair of jaws flies at us but we managed to close it before it ate anyone. "Madagascarian crocodile skipper," Kowalski said with relief. "Okay boys onto the large crate" I said as Kowalski puts a stethoscope up to the crate. "Um sounds like a…scooter engine?" Kowalski replied. "Scooter engine" I said, "Move out!"

We jumped out of the way as 5 scooters smashed thru the crates sirens blaring. Animal Control scooters and that could only mean one thing, "It Captain Dubois!" I said as Tranquilizer darts flew thru the air, "Fallback!" I ordered. "Get them!" Dubois shouted, "It is the Penguins who help the Lion escape! I will have their heads!" Well so much for not being noticed, "Boys we are going to go the last place that crazy animal control officer will go…Madagascar." Private and Rico gasped and Kowalski had another idea, "Or we could go back to Arendelle. Captain Dubois could not possible have time travel capacities" he said. "I will not take the risk Kowalski…Commence Operation: Return to Madagascar!"

We turn to leave but a barrage of Tranquilizer darts stop us in our tracks. We were knocked unconscious and captured 2 seconds later. Not even the so-called superior Daleks are that fast and efficient nor are the daleks as determined as Captain Chantel Dubois. "You are mine flightless birds," the evil Frenchwoman said as we struggled to remain conscious. This is going to be a long mission that I can guarantee because here we go again…

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Chimp rescue

France near Normandy

Abandoned warehouse

11:00 A.M French time

September 21st 2014

(Kowalski's POV)

Captain Dubois had us all in separate cages she learned from the last time we battled that for sure. Officer X was a deranged animal control Super Cop but even he would look like an inexperienced amateur in comparison to Captain Chantel Dubois Monaco animal control. I don't think I need to remind everyone that she has a perfect case record; we ruined Officer X's case record I might add. "Whose head is first to be mine… I guess the leader is first" she said. "Don't lose hope boys all we need is one unexpected miracle to get us out…"

Before Skipper could finish a barrage of bullets blasted the roof off the warehouse. It was the Monkey-powered super plane it had came to rescue us. Skipper uses the distraction to spring out of his cage and in turn sprung us out of our cages. Skipper turns in the direction of the super-plane as a monkey chain lowers to the ground and said, "Deploy Banana Gun!" The gun torrent lowers and sent a barrage of the topical fruit at the unexpecting animal control officers. But Captain Dubois was ready for it of course. "Up the Monkey chain," skipper shouted as he jumped onto the chain of monkeys. As I climb my comrades were already on the plane I managed to get on board at the exact moment the gun jammed.

"All chimps back on the plane!" skipper said followed by the chimps quick ascent back onto the plane. "Okay people let's get out of here" Skipper said, "Music!" Private turns on the on board radio and it played of all things Move it Move it. "We don't have anything else!" skipper shouted as the plane leaves the warehouse behind. Private tried again and "Let it go" came on "oh well I guess it will do," skipper said clearly in a good mood. Our escape is short lived however as Dubois and her men pursue us from the ground on their scooters.

"Engage Warp drive!" skipper shouted to the pilot and the landscape below disappeared in a flash of white. We emerged from hyper-drive over the Kingdom of Arendelle I wonder how we managed that? "Engage Warp drive again and this time no time travel!" Skipper said to the pilot. We flashed into warp drive and exited over the island of Madagascar. "Get us to the airport in the jungle." Skipper ordered. "Let's hope it's still there," I replied. What we did not expect was Dubois to jump onto the plane from nowhere. Just like Officer X she is always one step ahead of us minus the one-liners.

"I have you now…" she began but was cut off by a blast of ice and the sound of the TARDIS in flight. The Blast of Ice (thank you Elsa) knocked Dubois off the plane and she freefalled toward a familiar ship below…The S.S Act III. The Victory was short-lived however when I heard some very distressing sounds from above. I turn to skipper and said, "Skipper the gear assembly is badly damaged sir it's only a matter of time before…." The main gear flew off and hit rico in the head and then all movement stops. We are suspended in the air for two second before the plane freefalls toward Madagascar. We Crashed landed on the beach just a few feet away from Marty's hut, the ruins of Alex's beacon of liberty, and Melmen's "grave".

And in the distance was the S.S. Act III where we left it but with some passengers…Dubois and her men. I turn to Skipper and said, "There is no way Captain Dubois could miss our crash landing. The Wreak is the last place we should be." "What do you suggest?" Skipper said. "The Fossa side of the island no one would dare go there." I replied. "Including us…Do you want to get us all killed!" skipper shouted. "Well if we get killed today I would rather get killed by a fossa than Captain Dubois." I said calmly. "You do have a point there," skipper said, "Well boys next stop the fossa side of the island…Private probably won't survive." "That's not helping skipper," private said as we headed deeper in the jungle.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: The King Fossa

Madagascar

Fossa side of the island

10:00 P.M. Madagascar time

(Skipper's POV)

We had stopped in front of the sign that read "Now entering Fossa Territory" We then walked to the little "Habitat" Alex had built himself all those years ago. The Fossa were now gathering on the rocks and some of them let out alarm calls they recognized us. The Predators descended from their rocky outcropping and slowly closed in on our positions. "Here we go again boys…Defensive positions!" I shout.

The four of us got into our trademark battle pose and began our attack on the approaching fossa. Wave after wave of Fossa came at us there was too many of them. "It has been a real pleasure serving with you boys!" I said. The final wave surrounded us and we managed to take out a hundred before we were overwhelmed and defeated. The Fossa were all over us but they didn't eat us. Instead the fossa took us prisoner and forced us toward the top of the rocks. "I predict that there is a high probability of a shear drop at the top of these rocks" Kowalski said. Instead of a shear cliff the rocks turned out to be a giant plateau, how did we miss this the last time we were here? A large apparently well-fed fossa appears and the fossas around us cower in fear.

I quickly realized that this must be the Fossa's leader, boss, king, whatever they wanted to call him and he was mad at us. "The Penguins at last we have met" the King Fossa said clearly more civilized than his subjects. But despite that fact he was still dangerous and extremely angry as he finally made his introduction. "I am the King Fossa and your crimes will not go unpunished." "I thought this was Alex's territory now" I said. "Not after he abandoned it it's not and since there was no one to defend "his" territory we took it back," the king said.

I look the King straight in the eye something he didn't expect and said, "There is a threat on this island and all are in danger Fossa and Lemur alike unless we work together." "No threat is great enough to upset the balance of nature flightless birds," the King said decisively, "The war between predator and prey will never end it can never end." "Unless of course the threat is the unbalancing of nature itself," I replied. "It does not matter penguins," the king said before turning to his fossa guard, "Destroy them!"

The "Guard" fossas actually wore armor and had steel claws over their natural claws and had expertly sharpen teeth. It's a good thing we didn't face these guys the last time we were here or Alex and friends would have been toast. The other fossa in the area joined in the battle and closed in the Guard Fossas leading the charge. We jumped over the Guard Fossas and in the resulting confusion the Fossas turned on each other. "Stop!" the King declared, "we take this battle to the Fossa Arena!" Fossa Arena that does not sound good but we have no choice if we want to survive.

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: The Battle in the Arena

Madagascar

The Fossa Arena

11:30 P.M. Madagascar time

(Skipper's POV)

"Welcome Spectators, Warriors, and Foolish Penguins to the Battle Arena," the king announced. "In this corner," he said, "The Fossa!" The giant fossa audiences cheered and shouted out battle cries…great an audience that could kill us. "And in this corner," the king continued," The foolish Penguins!" the audience booed and hissed and let out more battle cries…or insults. "Let the battle begin," the King declared.

And the selected Fossa Warriors the best of the best came charging at us. But little did the fossa (or us for that matter) know we had a secret weapon. The Fossa pounced but were then frozen in midair then shattered and Elsa was revealed snow falling around her. "Human!" the king said, "Run for your lives!" I never saw the Fossa move as fast as they did out of the arena. Elsa smiled and said, "Skipper the time is now lets face that crazy woman." "Finally" Dubois muttered in French, "Now I can have your heads." "I don't think so!" the voice of Alex said before the lion roared. The captain turns in the directions of the roar and, "The Lion." "And the Hippo, the Zebra, the Giraffe, the Tiger, the Leopard, and the sea lion!" the voice of Marty added.

"And a Snow Queen," Elsa said. "How did you get here?" Kowalski asked. Elsa smiled and held up the space-time teleport. Alex then flew in with the rocket dogs holding on to him, "I thought I told that your days of chasing animals are over Dubois!" Alex said as he rocketed toward her. "Actually Lion," Dubois said as if she understood him perfectly, "it your days that are over." And right after she said that Alex and the two dogs fell into the Arena. "That impossible how did Dubois do that?" Kowalski said. "It's not Dubois," Elsa said with fear. "Who is it then?" I asked. As soon I asked a Dragon that was black as night landed behind Dubois and her men much to the shock to everyone. Elsa stepped back in fear and said, "Maleficent."

The Dragon disappeared in a ball of fire and was replaced by the evil Maleficent. "And now you will all die friends of the Snow Queen." Dubois fired her weapon and a loud gunshot rang out. She was no longer using Tranquilizer darts she was using real bullets. "I will have your Heads!" she ranted. "Get down she is using a real gun!" I shouted. Everyone heard including Maleficent who spoke a spell that trapped everyone in the air. "Kill them! Kill them all then you can have their heads!" the Disney villain hissed. I turn to the sorceress and said, "Your think you can defeat us with just a crazy animal control officer and her men?" Maleficent just smiled as more Disney villains showed up.

Elsa was now on her knees her eyes filled with fear as she identified them, "The evil queen, Prince Hans, Ursula, Hades" Then some of our enemy showed up, "Greetings my flightless foes," Blowhole mocked as Hans the Puffin, Savio, Parker, and rats appeared behind him but no lobsters…strange. I look around and said, "The gathering of evil…Ha we can take them!" Vitaly let out the classic tiger roar and his follow circus animals joined him: The Elephants, the show horses, the stunt dogs, Gia, Stefano, and one very angry Sonya the bear stood with him. Alex who had recovered also stood with Vitaly to help his friends and it gave Elsa the courage to stand up. We penguins meanwhile got in defensive positions next to Vitaly and who appeared next to us surprised us. It was the King Fossa, His Guards, and some Warrior Fossa (who looked a little cold), "Evil has no place on this island even among Predator and Prey," the King said. "Fools" Maleficent said, "What are you waiting for Destroy them!"

(End of Chapter five)


	7. Chapter Six: the final battle

Madagascar

The Fossa Arena

11:40 P.M. Madagascar Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Fools," Maleficent said, "What are you waiting for Destroy them!" At those words a sea of lobsters attacked from behind Blowhole's evil laugh in the background. "You can not win foolish Pen-gu-wins!" he sneered. Dubois and her men fire bullets randomly until Elsa froze all of their guns but not a bullet cutting thru Alex's mane far away from anything vital (the gunshot did scare him though). "Get that interfering snow Queen you fools!" Dubois snared in French at her men. But Prince Hans bet them to it and sword in hand walked toward Elsa.

Meanwhile Alex, Marty, Melmen, Gloria, and the Fossa were taking down Rats and Lobsters. Parker and I were locked in combat while at the other side of the Arena Hans and Skipper were also locked in combat. Nearby Private, the elephants, and Rico with help from some snow constructs were battling Ursula, Hades, the Evil queen, and Captain hook (when did he get here?) along with some pirates. In the center of the battle field The Rat King and Vitaly were locked in battle while Gia, Stefano, Sonya, and the rest of the circus animals were battling Savio, Blowhole, and some more lobsters (they will wish they never came today). As I struggled to avoid Parker's toxic spurs Savio broke away from his battle and headed our way. "Oh no fair double teaming!" I shouted. "Well you did bring a snow queen into the battle," Parker said, "So fair is fair."

Elsa despite being in her own battle froze Parkers legs and Savio preventing the two villains from moving. "Blast!" Parker shouted, "You will pay for that snow Queen!" The Queen did not hear the remark as Prince Hans avoided all her icy traps his sword in his Hands, "This is the last straw Elsa!" the prince said. Elsa gave the prince her trademark icy stare and used her powers to make an ice sword. Prince Hans charges but Elsa expertly parries the blow her sword withstanding the steel blade of the prince's sword. I rush to help but get stopped in my tracks by lobsters as I battle the lobsters I could see parts of Elsa's battle and she was winning. Hans was sword-less and unconscious by the time I defeated the lobsters.

Skipper's Battle with Hans ended with the Puffin on the ground begging for mercy which skipper gave him (penguin-style). Dr. Blowhole clearly had enough of the battle with Alex and friends and orders a retreat mainly after seeing the Rat King being beaten by Vitaly. Dr. Blowhole and Companion including the just thawed Parker and Savio teleport off the island leaving Maleficent's army in shambles much to her anger, "If you need something done right you have to do it yourself," she said. Elsa had now joined Rico, Private, and The elephants in their battle with the other Disney villains in person and with snow constructs. Alex and friend also joined in with ice swords provided by Elsa as the Monkey-plane made a surprise arrival Banana gun deployed.

Ursula and company fled shortly afterward the Monkey-plane in tow herding them away with bananas. The King Fossa and the Fossa left deciding to let us fight our own battle, fancy talk for "the truce has ended we are heading home". The Snow Constructs disintegrated their purpose served leaving only Skipper, me. Rico, Private, Alex and Company, and Elsa all of us with ice swords to face the wrath of Maleficent and Captain Dubois and her men.

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: The Slaying of the Dragon

Madagascar

The Fossa Arena

12:30 A.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

I ordered the Monkey powered super-plane to return Alex and company back to wherever it was they were and thank Alex for a job will done. Alex and Company agreed that the battle has gotten too dangerous and quickly boarded the plane which went into warp drive short afterward. Good thing too because Maleficent assumed her dragon form and blew fire setting some nearby trees ablaze. The Dragon took to the air the one place we could not directly battle her. But of course no one expected Dubois to go full-speed loco (as if she isn't already their), "A Dragon that would go nicely on my wall," she said.

"You Fool!" Maleficent roared, "You dare to double-cross Maleficent!" "I will have your Head!" Dubois said losing all credibility and the loyalty of her men. Maleficent had enough and let out another breath of fire… we managed to get out of the way in time but Dubois and her men were not that lucky. When the fire died out ash and Dubois guns was all that remained of our craziest and most determined foe ever. Maleficent was now acting all high and mighty, "Now no-one can stop me the great and powerful Maleficent!" Elsa of course had a little surprise and released the most powerful blizzard I ever seen her create. The Blizzard Cleared in a few minutes and where Elsa had stood a dragoness with white and silver scales was standing. The dragon shook off the snow that fell on her and smiled at the shocked Maleficent. Elsa opened her mouth but instead of fire she let out ice, she had turned herself into an ice dragon (she is the snow queen…why do I feel like I said those very words before?). Maleficent countered with a barrage of fire which Elsa froze with a flick of her claw before releasing her own barrage of ice.

Elsa retained her singing voice and mocked her with a line from "Let it go". "Let the storm rage on," Elsa sung, "The cold never bothered me anyway" This infuriated Maleficent who tried clawing the ice dragon, Elsa avoided Maleficent's claws and let out one last icy breath. The ice destroyed Maleficent's fire-breathing ability before freezing her from the inside out, "This is not the end snow queen!" she managed to hiss before turning completely to ice. Elsa left nothing to chance and destroyed the icy statue that was once Maleficent with a swipe of her claws.

The Ice Dragon that was Elsa created another blizzard just as powerful as the last one. This Blizzard took longer to clear but after it clear it revealed Elsa in human form. The young queen looked tired and drained, "I'm never doing that again," Elsa said before passing out. We had forgotten about Prince Hans who saw the whole thing, "She really is a monster she worst then Maleficent…" but of course he was cut off by Blowhole's Mindjacker and passed out himself.

"You wiped his memory that's a great way for history to repeat itself!" Kowalski shouted. "Relax Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole replied treating him not as a enemy but as fellow scientist, "I am only filtering his memories and keeping anything regarding this battle. Before I restore his memories to his mind am not a monster I'm a villain." As he said his last sentence he pushes a button a restores Prince Hans memory, "I will give you this one favor Pen-gu-wins but I am still your enemy," he said as he left. I hope he doesn't expect a favor from us then again it would be most likely letting him have his revenge and take over the world (Not going to happen by the way).

The Doctor stopped by with a new friend…a cyber-head and picked up Prince Hans to return to the Southern Isle before the prince woke up. After we got the unconscious prince into the TARDIS Elsa was conscious enough for The Doctor to offer to give her a lift but she strongly declined. The TARDIS dematerialized and the Monkey-Plane landed nearby ready to pick up its last passengers. I decided that we leave before the King Fossa changes his mind and come up here to finish us off. Elsa passed out again and Kowalski, Rico, and Private put her on a stretcher and place her by the front where we could monitor her closely. I jumped on as the Plane took off Private and Rico secured Elsa in haste as we speed away from Madagascar.

Kowalski hooked the space-time teleport set to Elsa time (the date and time she teleported from) to the warp drive engine and nodded at me. "Activate Warp Drive" I shout followed by the familiar whiteout effect of warp drive and a short trip thru the Time vortex with the TARDIS in nearby in flight. This was followed by more whiteout and then a birds-eye view of Arendelle. Elsa's space-time teleport read… "June 12th 1812" as Kowalski removed it from the warp drive and replaced it with his own set to June 14th 2014 (why? because we were already close to the 14th anyway).

We land in a familiar clearing (the trolls we can trust badgers not so much) and I spoke to Paddie. "Elsa exhausted herself she needs some rest," I said. "Rest!" Elsa exclaimed, "I have a kingdom to run!" "She is right my feathered friend…" he started before realizing I was not finished. I explain to him the battle and how she defeated Maleficent, the trolls eyes widen when I tell how Elsa turned into an ice dragon to defeat the villain. "The transfiguration spell," Paddie muttered, "she actually did it her powers really were strong enough." Elsa struggled to listen to what Paddie had said and got frustrated when she couldn't figure it out. And she looked just about ready to freeze someone when Paddie said, "Skipper is right Elsa you do need rest especially after a spell as powerful as a transfiguration spell." Elsa walked away, "I can't believe I let a bunch of trolls tell me how to run my kingdom," she muttered under her breath (the first time I saw Elsa act un-queen-like).

After Elsa had climbed on to horse and rode away toward Arendelle Paddie asked us to find Anna and tell her that Elsa needs rest. If she won't listen to us he reasoned she will listen to her sister. The trolls promised to keep our plane and its crew safe and assured me that no one will be allowed to see it. We belly slide out of the clearing, then over the bridge and thru the woods (that was an unintentional allusion next I'll be alluding to Ku Fu Panda or something) then into the town itself. Elsa was calmly walking thru the streets but you could tell she was still fuming…best to avoid her. She cared for her kingdom to much to let someone tell her to rest or take a break.

We found Anna on a bench looking lovingly into her husbands eyes (oh give me a break). Kowalski accidentally turned off the translator but quickly turned it back on before I even noticed. "Princess Anna," I said, "We're not interrupting something are we." "No not really," she said with a smile much to Kristoff's annoyance, "what's wrong." I inhaled and delivered Paddie's message, "don't shoot me I'm only the Messenger," I said before she could get mad. "Okay Elsa needs to rest no excuses" Anna said as Kristoff looked at her in doubt. "What it's my sister its nothing I can't handle," she said but it was clear even she was doubtful. "You're doubtful aren't you?" Kristoff asked but Anna's only responded with a roll of her eyes. "Fine" Kristoff backtracked, "I'll stay out of it." "Oh no your not" she said with a smile, "your going to help me."

"Kristoff as the saying goes…Happy wife Happy life," Kowalski quoted from Rio 2 with a fake Spanish accent. Kristoff groaned (Not to Anna's face of course) and followed her to where Elsa was standing. She was clearly trying to hide her true emotions but her anger was still apparent to everyone. "Elsa!" Anna said firmly using her husband as an intimidation factor (which of course failed), "What's wrong." All the anger that was pent up inside Elsa erupted revealing her true emotions, "what's wrong…Just the little fools who think they can tell me what to do. I need rest they said how I can rest when I have a kingdom to run!"

Anna looked hurt but she hid it well, "How can you run a kingdom when you stressed out all the time?" she said calmly. "I am not stressed and you are not my mother!" Elsa said. Elsa's anger evaporated when she realized what she said, "Anna…I…" Elsa fled to the castle when she saw how hurt Anna was. "Elsa!" Anna said not losing her cool, "Wait!" before running after the young queen. "We can't go home yet not until this is resolved" I said receiving a huge smile from private (who almost engaged his Hyper-Cute…almost). Of course a resolution to this problem…that may take a while.

(End of Chapter Seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: The Intervention

Elsa's Chamber

Arendelle Castle

9:10 A.M. Norwegian time

(Elsa's POV)

"Elsa that was complete un-queen-like and you know it!" my father said. "I was angry I didn't know what I was saying" I replied. "A good queen controls her anger! A good queen acts calmly at all times! A Good Queen Keeps Her Cool For The Sake of Her Subjects," he said, "an outburst like that could lead to mass panic! That is the last thing a kingdom needs is mass panic." I didn't object like I did with Paddie or the Penguins or explode like I did with Anna because I knew he was right. "Elsa whether you like it your not your going back to the conceal don't feel policy!" he said at last.

"I don't think that is a good idea!" Skipper said then realized who he was talking to. "But you died in a shipwreck" Skipper questioned. "Ah you must be Skipper," he replied, "I heard so much…" "Why do you hid behind Elsa what don't you show yourself to your other daughter you coward," Skipper interrupted the compliment (these penguins don't waste time do they?), "Do you think she deserves to know that your alive!" "Yes she does…" my father and predecessor said, "But she won't understand not without those memories." "You don't understand," I shouted, "She understands me more then you ever did! All I really needed to control my powers was love and you denied me that! You locked me away because you were afraid of me and were too scared to admit it!"

(Skipper's POV)

Her father knocked all the anger out of her and said, "We locked you away because we feared for you, we feared for your sister, and we feared for the kingdom!" Elsa's demeanor changed and she broke down in tears. Private wanted to go to her and comfort her but I stopped him, "Private it's for the best…she needed to hear this. We'll be here when she need us." I turn to her father and said, "But I think Elsa and Anna should be allowed to talk alone. No Krishof, no penguins, no People, and no you just the two of them alone."

Her Father agreed but kept the pressure on Elsa by saying, "It up to you to fix this Elsa!" And as we left Elsa was on the floor again at lost for words as we told Anna she could come in now. Anna entered quickly and was so excited to try to make thing right she failed to notice her Father (she thought that he was a guard) "In the Queen Honor I would like to thank you for your patience. I have your Queen back I promise you! For Arendelle!" she said before entering Elsa's Room as I closed the door. "Don't worry she gets a bit complicated when she excited…which is almost all the time," I said, "Not that that's a bad thing!"

"I know she'll recognize me later I'm sure!" he said with a smile. "Well…um... Should I call you your majesty?" I asked. "If it easier on you yes…Yes you can" he replied. "Well then Your Majesty lets leave Anna and Elsa to it. For Arendelle!" I said. "For Arendelle!" he repeated, "May this kingdom thrive for a long time." I probably shouldn't mention the future history of this country.

(Elsa's POV)

I did I have to be so stupid why did I just get rest like I was asked. I'm the leader of this kingdom but way does the way I defended my position feel so wrong. It was because I hurt Anna in the process I guess maybe Hans was right (the prince not the puffin)…no I can't think like that. The Door opened and Anna entered as Skipper closes the door.

"Elsa?" she said calmly unsure of my mood, "are you okay." I look at my sister and said, "Anna I'm sorry…" "Elsa you were just thinking about the kingdom" she said, "and that's what makes you a good queen despite what father says." I look at my sister shocked that she understood perfectly where I was coming from. "Elsa" she continued with a serious tone, "I was thinking back to what Blowhole said all those months ago"

I didn't need to be reminded about that: _"_ _This Queen Elsa of Arendelle is what you humans have done to me!"_ _The evil dolphin returns the device (his eye) to his head and said, "Elsa I will no longer humor you with your title, Arendelle well be mine!"_

 _I step closer to say something but Anna walks straight up to him and angrily yells, "What power could you possible have to stop Arendelle and its people!"_ _He smile evilly and said, "You're quick to defend the Queen who trapped Arendelle in ice and snow and who almost froze you to death." That crossed a line as Anna slapped him (the same way she slapped Prince Hans) and she said, "She's a great sister and a great Queen!" He didn't seem to be fazed by that comment and seemed to be addressing me when he said, "Anna do you trust you sister?" "Of course I do" she bravely responded. "You have a streak of blonde hair on you head" he said. "I had it since I was born, what of it." Anna responded defiantly, "why do you care?"_

 _"_ _Did you really think you had it since you were born or was it something you parents told you?" he questioned. That planted a seed of doubt into her mind so he continued as he turned to me, "Are you going to tell her or should I?" "Tell her what?" I rebutted defensively with a look of fear in my eyes that I tried to hide. "The secret you and your parents keep from her… the truth of why you shut her out." My composer and confident was destroyed as my sister looked at me angrily, Blowhole looks on with an evil smile on his face._ _he turns to leave but not before having the last word, "Elsa the storm ends today" he said._

"now I know what your thinking," she said, "but I'm not mad about that anymore. and I don't care that you are still mad at me for the Scotland Incident." How does mentioning The Incident help to get rid of my anger? "Elsa Anna could you hurry up we kind of want to go home" Kowalski said followed by Skipper saying a few choice word to him, "Kowalski must you be so rude," he said followed by his "angry words". Private's ears probably got covered for that and Anna was a little shocked.

"Elsa let's try this again," she said, "You need some rest you can't run the kingdom without rest now can you." I smiled and said, "I guess your right" I said it loud enough for the penguins to hear. Skipper and private cheered when Anna propped the door open while Kowalski muttered under his breath, "it took long enough" "We heard that" Skipper, Anna, and I said in unison much to Kowalski's shook. I told everyone I need my rest then turned to the guard and said, "Make sure noone disturbs me." "Yes your majesty" he replied before running off to spread the new. "No one is to disturb the queen," he shouted down the corridors.

"Everything is back to normal," the former king said and turned to leave but Anna encourages him to stay. "Speaking of normal," I said, "I think it's time for us to return home before the zoo burns down or something." Anna said goodbye and hummed "do you want to build a snowman?" or "For the first time in forever" (I couldn't tell) as she walked down the hallway.

(end of chapter eight)


	10. Chapter Nine: A slight detour

Over the kingdom of Arendelle

The Monkey Powered Super-Plane

10:10 A.M. Norwegian Time

(Kowalski's POV)

I reattached the space-time teleport since it got knocked off and nodded to skipper. "Space-Time Teleport attached Skipper!" Skipper waved to the trolls below and said, "Mr. Rico Hard to port!" Rico was at the wheel and turned the plane around and we flew away from the kingdom below. When we were safety over the water skipper shouted, "Engage warp drive!" A chimp pushes a button and via the space-time teleport we entered the Time vortex. It was smooth flying until the teleport sparked knocking us out of wrap-drive and the time vortex.

In a flash a primeval scene appears below us this can't be happening I thought as I run to the teleport. It had stopped sparking and was still set to June 14 2014 New York in fact it appeared to be in working condition. It was the warp drive that was sparking in fact completely useless I turn to skipper and shout, "We need to turn off the warp drive!" a chimp was way ahead of me, flipped a switch and disconnected warp drive being electrocuted in the process. "A moment of silence to honor our fallen" skipper said gravely. A familiar shape hopped on to the plane, "You will take us back to the metal jungle and help the era of the terror birds begin." We were in the beginning of the Cenozoic era and just happened to come across the territory of the terror birds that were part of Hans (The Puffin) prehistoric invasion.

"I don't think so!" skipper said as he knocked the terror bird off the plane. He turns to me and said, "Kowalski get us out of here!" I removed the box that contained the warp drive device and put the space-time teleport in its place. I flip the switch that once controlled the warp-drive and the entire plane with us on it instantly appeared above the zoo. We landed it in our secret landing zone and rode the special freight elevator down to secret level 14 the secret garage past were the daleks had busted in that fateful night. The small bi-planes, the hover-packs (AKA the special jet-packs), the Racecar, our normal road car, the LARV, and the sub were all nearby. The original air penguin (don't ask us how) was on it own platform next to the super-plane I think the flying circus was somewhere nearby.

"Ah home sweet home," skipper said as the secret flaps close with a loud clang above us (the citizens of the city would not even notice I bet) as we headed toward the main elevator. "Let's stay away from crazy missions for awhile skipper," private said. "We'll try but that might be impossible since crazy seems to follow us around these days" he said. "I predict a high probably of another crazy mission soon" I said.


	11. Epilogue: A Greater Threat

Madagascar

September 22nd 2014

11:30 A.M. eastern standard time

(The King Fossa's POV)

"Your Majesty we have finished the reconstruction of Maleficent!" a guard said in the language of the lemurs. "What I have not ordered this deconstruct her immediately!" I said. "We do not follow your orders anymore your majesty," a fossa said, "We now follow the orders of a greater power!" "What Power!" I shouted, "What Power! Answer your king!" A strange mist surrounded the reconstructed Ice Maleficent and she transformed from ice to her original form. "You fool" her voice boomed in the air, "You are not a King you are a weakling!" Several of the Fossas MY fossas laughed at this, "All Hail Maleficent!" a guard announced.

"This world will now feel the power of my lord and master!" Maleficent bellowed. "Hades" I said, "He ran off like a human! Not like the immortal that he is." "No you fool not Hades," she said as a dark cloud came over, "behold foolish Mammal an agent of my all powerful master…" " ** _EXTERMINATE!_** " a dalek announced but this one sounded different older, more ancient, eviler then the ones that came before. This one had the same basic design but appeared to be made of stone and diamond rather then bronze and steel.

" ** _ALL HAIL MALEFICENT!"_** the stone dalek ranted joined by the chants of the traitor Fossa who were now being attacked by the Fossa that were still loyal to me. Maleficent turns to me and said, "The Penguins will die no excuses nothing can stop me!" this was followed by some sort of spell. Both her and her Fossa she managed to sway and the stone dalek disappeared in a flash. The stone daleks couldn't be part of the defeated dalek empire otherwise it would be made of the normal materials. Something's not right and the penguins will pay the ultimate price and I can't warn them. But what is this Great Power? I hope for the sake of this world as well as their sake that the penguins can stop this New Greater Threat.

To Be Continued…


	12. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
